Zane Kuecks
Zane Kuecks, also known as IceyLava108, is a somewhat well-known Chipster who is probably the youngest (known) Chipster to date. Zane has made several contributions to the community, including (so far) four levelset, ZK1 being the first, which contains 149 levels. He has completed all four official levelsets in MS, however none in Lynx (although progress has been made in CC1 and CCLP1 ). Official Levels CCLP1 *Launch CCLP4 *It Suits the Purpose *Split Path *Lockdown About ZK1, his first levelset ZK1 (meaning Zane Kuecks 1) is the first levelset made, finished and published by Zane Kuecks. It contains a total of 149 levels, including eight lesson levels. Zane claims probably the best levels in the set include Drown and Burn (level 17), One Chip Two Chip Red Chip Blue Chip (level 27), 40 Days and 40 Nights (level 40), The Laboratory (level 46), The 59 Stellations of the Icosahedron (level 59), Lounge Act 2: This Time It's Personal (a sequel to Lounge Act, a level created by Tyler Sontag and can be found in TS0. The sequel was requested by Tyler, and is level 69 in the set), and level 74, Just Where I Was Before You Appeared, another TS0 sequel, this time a sequel to The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, which was also requested. It is level 74 in the set, and both levels are lyrics to a song by Weezer, The World Has Turned and Left Me Here. There are various sequels to levels inside of the set, the biggest one being the Zombies series. Each Zombies level is composed of a teeth cloning machine and a pink ball cloning them at different speeds based on which Zombies level the player is currently on, and various obstacles, such as water to drown the teeth, and blocks for cover against the teeth. The series gets more complex as it continues, such as in the end of the fifth Zombies level, the player is required to dispose of ice skates that must be acquired to escape the first part of the level, but to exit, the player must dispose of them using a thief and then slide to the exit escaping the death of a pink ball, such as in Mice Are Good For Something. Zane also claims that level 112, named "Extreme Boat Ride", is his revenge level for the set and is also a joke related to a JoshL2 level named Ocean Currents (which also appears in JCCLP). The joke is based on a rage in a Let's Play episode by Trevor Hedges. The set can be downloaded at both CCZone and the Yahoo group, and is being updated daily for fixes, busts and replacements for levels. Josh Lee/Flareon350 is currently Let's Playing ZK1. Since then, he has created three other levelsets, ZK2, ZK3, and ZKpgchip, a levelset with the concept revolving around the usage of ice blocks. A second part of ZK3 is currently in progress. These levelsets are all available at CCZone . Favorite Levels His favorite levels in CC1 include Knot, Victim, Corridor, Four Plex, Cityblock (mostly for its unique design), Paranoia, Icehouse, All Full, and Goldkey. Although tough to come up with, his least favorite CC1 level is Suicide, due to its randomness and low amount of skill to solve. His best of CCLP2 list includes both Oracle I and Oracle II, as well as both Warehouse I and II (despite some amount of rage involving cooking Warehouse II), Reversi, Madd Maze, Cloner's Maze, and Wormwood. His least favorite levels in CCLP2 include Killer Rooms due to its strange and awkward design, and Exit Chip for the same reason. Although he has not completely finished CCLP3, his favorite levels there include (so far) Air Pocket and Damp. Regarding custom levelsets, out of the many levels out there, his favorite is Lounge Act from TS0. Trivia * Zane's favorite levelset is the original CC1, since it was the only set he played in MSCC when he first played the game. *Zane finished a playthrough of CC1 in Tile World 2 to achieve a static score, and has since starting the playthrough, optimized many levels and has scored nearly half of the CC1 bolds. *Although Zane began playing CC1 in 2006, he did not finish all 149 levels until 2011. *Zane is 59th place on the CC1 scoreboard, 36th place on the CCLP2 scoreboard, and 12th on the CCLP3 scoreboard. *His favorite monster(s) in CC are the fireball, glider, blob, walker, and teeth. Category:People